die_familie_patricksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cassandra Patricks
»Everyone wondered: Why her? Why this stupid, weak and labile girl? When we got married they said things like 'It must have been magic' or 'She must have hold something over his head'. It was devastating, especially for someone as insecure as me.« Cassandra Patricks ist die Königin von England. Sie besitzt keinen Rang in der Thronfolge, da sie lediglich angeheiratet ist, durch ihre Ehe mit Albert Patricks, dem König von England. Mit ihm zusammen hat sie drei Kinder: Jennifer Hamilton, Tessa Patricks und Derrek Patricks. Julien Patricks ist ihr Adoptivsohn. Cassandra Patricks, geboren Deeves, wuchs in North Yorkshire auf und ging auf eine weiterführende Schule in London. Hier lernte sie Gregory Grace kennen, den späteren Onkel von Marie Grace, der Freundin von Cassandras Adoptivsohn Julien Patricks. Gregorys Bruder, Keegan, ging gemeinsam mit Albert Patricks auf das Wemersby Internat in London. Auf einer Geburtstagsfeier von Keegan, auf der Cassandra von Gregory eingeladen wird, lernt sie schließlich den jungen Albert Patricks kennen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits in die siebte Klasse in Paxford geht. Sie verstehen sich schnell gut miteinander. Albert schätzt Cassandras zurückhaltende Art und dass sie ihn offenbar nicht wegen seines Titels sondern seines Charakters mag. Cassandra macht schnell deutlich, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt Gefühle für Gregory hegt, die er aber nicht zu bemerken scheint. Albert bestärkt sie darin, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie treffen sich danach öfter mit ihren Freunden und als Albert schließlich auf einem Konzert sieht, dass Cassandra und Gregory sich küssen fällt ihm seine Eifersucht auf. Er zieht sich zurück und beginnt, Cassandras Anrufe und Nachrichten zu ignorieren. Cassandra ist verletzt von seinem Verhalten, kommt aber nicht dahinter, was vorgefallen ein mag. Sie kontaktiert vermehrt Keegan und hofft, dass er ihr Informationen geben kann. Keegan schweigt zunächst, obwohl er sich anmerken lässt, dass er weiß, was los ist. Schließlich bricht er unter den beharrenden Versuchen Cassandras etwas aus ihm heraus zu kriegen und erzählt ihr von Alberts Gefühlen für sie, und dass er sich distanzieren wollte, um ihrem Glück nicht im Weg zu stehen. Cassandra, geschockt von dieser Nachricht, wendet sich zunächst ebenfalls von der Freundesgruppe ab. Cassandra litt zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits unter Depressionen und Angstzuständen, die sie ihr ganzes Leben begleitet haben, weshalb es ihr schwer fällt, mit der Situation und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen umzugehen. Als sie in den Medien liest, dass ein Mädchen dem jungen Prinzen das Herz gebrochen hat, und man wütend auf sie sei, plagen sie die Schuldgefühle. Cassandra bleibt weder für Keegan noch für Gregory erreichbar. Sie konzentriert sich voll auf ihr Studium und schließt die zerbrochenen Freundschaft und Liebschaften aus. Schließlich sucht Albert, der von Keegan erfahren hat, was los ist, sie auf und sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse und er einen Weg finden würde, darüber hinwegzukommen. Schließlich sagt Cassandra ihm, dass ihr größtes Problem gar nicht wäre, dass sie ein so schlechtes Gewissen habe, sondern dass sie ihn auch mochte und nicht wisse, wie sie damit umgehen solle. Cassandra beendet schließlich ihre Beziehung zu Gregory. Immer mehr geriet sie in das Zentrum der Öffentlichkeit und wird zunehmend von den Medien beleidigt, die ihr vermitteln, sie entspräche nicht dem, was man sich für den zukünftigen König wünschen würde. Cassandra zerbricht mehr und mehr an dem Druck und sagt zunächst Nein, als Albert sie bittet, ihn zu heiraten. Er versucht es noch einmal, an einer öffentlichen Parlamentssitzung, woraufhin sie geschmeichelt zustimmt. Er sagt ihr, dass es ihn nicht kümmere, was andere denken, und er öffentlich zu ihr stehen wolle. Die Bevölkerung kann nicht verstehen, was Albert an Cassandra findet und vermuten, die Beziehung müsse "auf Magie basiert" sein. Der konstante Druck lastet auf Cassandra und sie hat Angst ihre Pflichten nicht effektiv erfüllen zu können. So kommt es, dass sie und Albert bereits mit neunzehn Jahren, kurz nachdem er seine Schulzeit in Paxford beendet hatte, heiraten. Mit zwanzig Jahren wird sie schließlich schwanger und bringt neun Monate später ein Mädchen zur Welt. Cassandra, die während der Geburt bewusstlos geworden war, hatte ein Mädchen geboren, welches unter einem Hirntumor litt, unklar, ob es überleben würde. Albert, um den psychisch labilen Zustand seiner Frau wissend, trifft bei einem verzweifelten Spaziergang durch das Krankenhaus Kristin Hamilton, die gerade einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie gar kein Geld habe, ihn großzuziehen und ihr Mann kürzlich verstorben sei. In Angst und Panik bietet Albert ihr den Vorschlag an, die Kinder zu tauschen: Er würde den gesunden Julien zu seiner depressiven Frau bringen, während sie Jennifer aufzog und er würde sie mit allem Geld finanzieren, dass sie brauchen würde. Cassandra bleibt im Unwissen über die Vereinbarung und hält am nächsten Tag ihren gesunden Sohn in der Hand. Die bleibt im Dunkeln, bis Julien am folgenden Weihnachten bei einem Ausflug im Park von Kristin Hamilton entführt wird, die betrunken ist und unter Drogeneinfluss steht. Kristin Hamilton wird schließlich wegen Drogenhandels und Kindesentführung verhaftet, woraufhin Jennifer verwaist. Cassandra beschließt voller Wut und Trauer Jennifer helfen zu wollen, doch Kristin, wütend und verzweifelt darüber, dass man ihr ihre Tochter wegnahm, behauptete, Jennifer wäre verstorben. Cassandra fällt in eine erneute Depression die anhält, bis ihre Tochter Tessa einen Monat später geboren wird. Cassandra bekommt zwei Jahre später ein drittes Kind, Derrek Patricks. Im Gegensatz zu Jennifer und Tessa ist Derrek das erste Kind, dass Albert ähnlich sieht, weshalb er keine roten, sondern braune Haare hat. Jennifer und Tessa haben allerdings die grünen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich Julien, Tessa und Derrek alle drei weder charakterlich noch äußerlich ähnelten, fiel der Unterschied von Julien zu seinen Eltern wenig auf. Seine schwarzen Haare und blauen Augen wurden durch Onkel und Tanten erklärt, die ähnliche Attribute hatten. Cassandra, die ihre leibliche Tochter für verstorben hielt, liebte Julien wie ihren eigenen Sohn und dachte kaum noch daran, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war.